


A Little Left of Luthor

by ilyena_sylph, Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-21
Updated: 2007-04-21
Packaged: 2017-12-07 06:21:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/745289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilyena_sylph/pseuds/ilyena_sylph, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Mia outs herself, she has a moment with two of the boys</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Left of Luthor

**Author's Note:**

> Shockingly NOT HappyVerse

Kon rubbed at the back of his neck as he waited for Speedy to come out of the locker room. He needed to thank her, for throwing her secret out, for getting everyone to open up. He just wasn't sure how to do that, not even in the light of how much support the team was giving him, in unraveling whatever Luthor had planned.

She stepped out, dressed in civvies. Her eyes weren't hidden, and it struck him just how green they were, such an odd contrast from all the blue-eyed heroes he normally dealt with closely.

"Hey, Speedy... I..."

She smiled, a little shy around the edges of it, but knowing where she belonged right now. "Hi, SB…I can call you that, right? Heard some of the others doing it…"

"Yeah, that's fine. SB or Kon, either way." Or Conner, but he didn't add that. "I, ah, wanted to say thanks..."

She shrugged. "Took a hell of a lot of guts to do what you did, Kon. Me…I'm just a girl with a bad past and a pretty certain future. You…it's all still unwritten, but you know what it could mean."

"If you hadn't, none of us would have, though, and…" he shrugged. The things that could have happened if they'd kept keeping secrets from each other probably weren't good, and that was just what he could see--and everyone knew he wasn't the brains of this outfit. That was Rob, and where the heck was Tim anyway?

With the uncanny sense of timing Tim seemed to have mastered when he learned to walk, Robin melted from the shadows, still masked, as always, but moving close.

"Don't downplay what you did, Speedy." His terseness showed just how strongly he was thinking about all the revelations that had been shared, while noting the fact that Cyborg had not offered a secret. Of course, Robin had not either, but he was…Robin.

"It's not downplaying…I'm already out to my classmates." Mia shook her head. "I know I'll live my life taking a lot of meds, a lot of precautions, and generally finding ways to be useful at what I do."

Kon couldn't help the smile. "You came in pretty handy around here." He didn't really know what to say to her, but he meant the thanks, and needed her to know that. 

On an impulse, Speedy moved, and had her arms wrapped around his neck in a warm, chaste hug. "Thanks. After that debacle with Light…" She shuddered. "I honestly kind of felt lost out there."

"We all do, from time to time," Robin admitted, folding his cape firmly around him. "But we just keep coming back here, every weekend, to find ourselves again."

He settled his hands on her back, hugging her back--she felt good //she feels like holding Tana.// The thought hurt, but he was used to hiding that reaction. "You're welcome. That was scary." He glanced up at Robin, wanting to check his best friend for fever--he hadn't heard Tim say something like that since before he didn't know what his name was, but knew it wasn't Alvin.

"Well, guys, I gotta jet…flight to catch," Mia said as she pulled back…not offering Robin a hug, but flashing him a pretty smile. "See ya next weekend."

"I'll be here," the brightly costumed hero promised her. He looked amazingly at peace, very relaxed.

Tim looking relaxed wasn't something he was used to anymore, and he let Mia go to walk over to Robin and lay a hand on his shoulder, watching Mia leave. "Man, she's really nothing like Cissie, huh?" He'd waited until Mia was way too far away to hear that--he hoped.

"Not really…" Tim reached up and covered Kon's hand with his own. "Come on. I can still beat you at Tekken IV…" Tim was convinced, now that it was in the open, now that the TITANS were acting the way they should, by pulling together, that they would find a way to protect Kon. That, he thought, merited an hour or two of teenage living.

"The h--heck you can!" Kon bristled indignantly, glaring at him.

Tim just smirked.


End file.
